


I like me better (when I'm with you)

by ThatBritishGirl96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishGirl96/pseuds/ThatBritishGirl96
Summary: Lena works too hard, Kara takes her home, Lena patches Kara up after a fight.I can't do summaries sorry x





	I like me better (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off the song I Like Me Better by Lauv so I recommend listening to that while reading. This is my first time writing these characters to please go gentle x

 

Tonight, Lena has had one to many glasses of wine and isn't completely sober. She's had meeting after meeting all day then had to catch up on all the paper work she missed in said meetings, and she got a call from her mother asking how she is. Alcohol was her only solution at this point, and well obviously her best friend Kara Danvers but it was too late and she would either be out fighting crime as Supergirl or having a girls night with Alex. A small smile pulled on her lips thinking about the blonde narrating the movie to Alex who simply rolls her eyes and takes another bite from her ice cream. Lena and Kara had grown close over the past few weeks but they were still just friends, no matter how much Lena wanted more, she couldn't let herself ruin what she had. A fluttering sound on her balcony then a small knock at the door dragged her out of her thoughts and back into reality. Speaking of the devil. Ever since Kara had told Lena she was Supergirl, she left her balcony window unlocked in case the girl wanted to drop by, but she still insisted on knocking because ' _I don't want to invade your privacy Lee, what happens if you're with someone or don't want to be disturbed._ ' 

 

 Lena made her way over to the balcony doors, her shoes and jacket discarded off to the side an hour ago.

 

"What can I do for you at this time Supergirl?" The older woman giggled to herself as she up at the now taller girl. Kara's eyebrow furrowed as she stepped inside Lena's office. "Come here to take me home?"

 

A blush dashed across the Kryptonians cheek, but as she looked around the other girls office realisation struck her.

 

"Lena are you drunk?" Kara stared at the all but empty wine bottle on Lena's desk, half impressed she managed to drink that much and only be tipsy and half worried. "Why did you drink so much what happened? I came by because I saw you're light on, you know you shouldn't stay this late Lena, it's almost 2am." Lena looked into Kara's blue eyes as tears threatened to spill in her own. She threw her arms around Kara's neck and instantly felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

 

"I- Today has been hell Kara, I've had meetings all day and to top it off my mother called." A hiccup. "I just- Everything's a bit too much" Kara pulled away from the hug and rested a hand on the others cheek.

 

"Do you want to talk about it? Or we could just sit, or I could take you home?" Kara's eyebrow furrowed with worry as her thumb stroked across the Luthors cheek and traced her jawline.

 

"Can you tell me about Krypton and your family? You don't have to I'd just love to hear about how different things were there and the technology." Lena looked down and blushed when she realised they were still holding onto each other in the middle of her office. Kara fumbled a bit then pulled away.

 

"Sorry I-I didn't realise ar-are you okay?" Kara blushed again looking down, "I can tell you about Krypton, I'd love to but are you sure you want to hear about it? Normally no one does and Alex has heard enough about it, you might find it boring or-"

 

"Kara, I'm fine," Lena took her hand, "I want to hear about it, but can we stay here for a bit I don't want to go home yet?"

 

Kara had never seen Lena look this vulnerable, in a state where she couldn't go home and even thinking about the day she had makes tears come to her eyes. Kara pulled Lena to their sofa and wrapped an arm around Lena waist as she buried her head in the taller girls neck. They sat there for an hour while Kara talked about Krypton and Lena slowly drifted off to sleep, but before she fully surrendered she whispered, "I like myself better when I'm with you, when we first met I hoped we would be friends."

 

 

When Lena woke up she was being gently put in her own bed, but she didn't realise what was actually happening until she felt a kiss pressed to the side of her head.

 

"Kara? Please don't leave." The whisper was so soft that even with Kara's super hearing she barely caught it, she felt a hand slip into hers and gently pull her towards the bed. She quickly slipped out of Lena's grip.

 

"I'll be right back I'm just going to get changed." It was just as soft as how Lena had said but she knew the other girl heard it because she let go of her hand and moved to one side of the bed to make room for Kara. 

 

As Kara flew home to get something to sleep in, she was panicking. If she slept in the same bed as Lena she didn't know if she would be able to hide her feelings, so she decided she'd stay with Lena bur sleep on her sofa. When she got back to Lena's apartment she crouched down beside her bed and brushed the hair falling in front of her face away. Once she knew Lena was at least a little bit awake she told her where she was sleeping, she knew she'd be too tired to argue. 

 

It was 4am and Kara had been drifting in and out of a light sleep for about an hour, she just couldn't get the girl in the other room off her mind. She was intoxicating. She was about to get up and make herself a drink when she noticed the pace of Lena's heartbeat quicken and the heavy breathing. She ran into Lena's room to see her sitting upright in bed with tears running down her face.

 

Kara made her way over, sat down on the bed and wrapped and arm around the Luthor, whispering calming things in her ear.

 

"Please don't leave me." Her voice was so fragile and wavering that Kara nearly burst into tears along with her. They both lied down, Lena clinging onto Kara as if the world depended on it and if she let go she'd fall into oblivion. 

 

Today was Lena's first of two days off in a week and she was going to lie in but Kara seemed to have different plans. The sun was just starting to seep through the curtains when Kara attempted to unwrap herself from the arms around her waist and head buried into her neck. Lena stirred and griped the girl underneath her tighter, Kara would say she groaned but if she ever brought it up, Lena would personally murder her. She was a Luthor, Luthors didn't groan. Kara smiled and tried to get up again only leading to Lena gripping her even tighter and Kara was sure if she wasn't a Kryptonian she would definitely be bruised.

 

"Kara it's my day off if you move once more I'm going to fire you from CatCO." The CEO of two huge companies wasn't very intimidating when she was snuggled up against you, but Kara stopped moving at once. Kara wasn't sure she minded telling Lena about her feelings anymore. She hoped that maybe, they were mutual.

 

The next time they wake up, it's to a call from Alex, complaining about some alien they can't handle and she needs to get there as soon as possible for a briefing. Kara groaned while getting out of bed and getting changed much to Lena's amusement. She explained what was happening after she was ready and promised Lena she'd be back as soon as possible so they could watch movies together since it was Lena's day off.

 

After Kara left Lena stayed in bed a little bit longer before pushing the covers off herself and climbing out of bed to make herself some coffee and breakfast. She realised when she got to the kitchen that Kara had already made her coffee before she left and got her favourite pastries from the other side of town. Lena smiled and shook her head. Of course Kara would fly to the other side of town to get her pastries before going to a really important meeting and fighting aliens. Lena was starting to think maybe her feelings weren't so one sided.

 

 

Kara had been gone for most of the day. The sun was starting to set and Lena hadn't had so much as a text of the reporter, normally she would turn the news on and see what was happening but she had a bad feeling and seeing Kara hurt and not being able to do anything about would just put her even more on edge. Instead she threw herself into her emails so when she went back to work she wouldn't need to catch up as much. Although she wasn't getting much work done. She had been staring at the same email without doing anything for twenty minutes. That was it, she's calling Alex. She had already text and rang Kara multiple times but hadn't got a response once. Just as she picked up her phone, a thud came from her living room and she heard a familiar voice cry out her name.

 

 She all but ran into her living room to see a bruised and beaten superhero lying face down on her sofa.

 

"Kara? What happened? Why are you here and not at the DEO?" Lena crouched in front of the sofa brushing the lose strands of hair out of Kara's face. The girl looked up and smiled wearily, flinching as she sat up.

 

"I wanted to see you, I didn't want to go to the DEO they would just lecture me about how reckless I was Lee, I just need you." Lena shakes her head and helps the other girl up taking her into the bathroom suite next to her bedroom. She sat the girl on the side of the bath and dug out the first aid kit.

 

"What happened? I thought you couldn't get hurt?" Lena started dabbing a damp cloth against a small cut above her eyebrow and applied some butterfly stitches 

 

"There was a small alien so I thought I'd be fine," she winced when Lena started cleaning a deeper wound on her shoulder, "Turns out, he could grow and he was really, really strong and I didn't wait for backup just kind of rushed in."

 

Lena shook her head, thumb tracing the cut on her lip. "Why didn't you wait for back up, Kara? He could've killed you." Kara mumbled something incomprehensible, clearly embarrassed.

 

"What?"

 

"I didn't wait for backup because I wanted to watch movies with you, you've been really stressed out and had a bad week and I just wanted to make you feel better. It went really well as you can see." Kara looked down and winced again when Lena started binding her ribs.

 

"Kara I really appreciate it but if you get injured again because you wanted to spend time with me instead of waiting for back up I'm going to personally murder you myself," Kara smiled at that and mumbled out a 'sorry'. "You should really go to the DEO and lie in a sunbed, Kara."

 

"No I just wanna stay with you please." Lena knew better than to argue with her like this so she dragged her into her bedroom and helped her change into Lena's old MIT jumper and a pair of sweatpants. They lied in bed with Kara's front pressed against Lena's back. Kara was listening to Lena's heartbeat and Lena was playing with Kara's hands that were resting on her waist before intertwining their fingers.

 

"I like myself better when I'm with you too, Lena." The girl freezes but the blonde continues, "I really, really like you Lena." The girl in question turned over in Kara's arms and reached up to press a light kiss against her lips before pulling away and burying her head in Kara's chest.

 

"I really like you too, Kara but we're going to talk about this in the morning."

 

Kara smiled and Lena sighed happily, they both knew they were better with each other and it was the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments aren't necessary but they are appreciated x


End file.
